


Love the Void

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, Song Based, death tw, emerson barrett - Freeform, love the void, palaye royale - Freeform, self harm tw, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson had enough of all the shit he was thrown from his life.
Kudos: 3





	Love the Void

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : why do I torture my son this way?? but its a huge trigger warning with suicide and self harm. also its based off some of the lyrics from palaye royale's song titled "Love The Void".

"stop there i won't let you, drop dead in your bedroom..."  
Emerson felt his head start spinning as he staggered closer to his bed. It felt like his whole world had collapsed onto him at once. Everything that he had loved fell apart at once it felt like. He lost the bond between two of his favorite people along with the person he had been head over heels in love with. Along with all he wanted to do in his life.  
The male tried to keep himself from falling to the ground, but it was to no use. The tall male fell to the bed his eyes starting to close and his throat feeling like he tried to swallow cotton. He rolled onto his back to see a little more blood forming and falling away from the cuts on his wrists.  
Emerson had enough of life fucking him over and he simply couldn't take it anymore. He was done with it and didn't want to take anymore from it all. He coughed softly and felt his eyes start to closing again. This time he could hardly struggle with them to stay open. Which they stayed just enough open so he could pull himself back onto the bed and in the progress, irritating his cuts enough that they busted open once more and started to bleed heavily again.  
"moonchild won't see another day..."  
His eyes started to close once more as his arm fell down beside him and the moon started to cast its light onto him. It was fitting the male had the moon on him, he would say this more than anyone else, since he was so often called a moon child.


End file.
